Genre Listing and Categories
What are the Categories? See that list below? Do NOT add a category to a page that is not on this list below. Doing so can and will lead to your account being blocked from editing. We are not like most wikis with thousands of pointless categories, most with one or two pages linked to them. The categories on this wiki are intended to be indicative of the main theme(s) of a story. See the appropriate section for how to suggest new categories. The Categories Category: Dance: A page where you show off certain dancing skills. Usually comes with a video. Category: Music: A song, containing lyrics or a video. Or both. Category: Reading: A video of someone reading a story, which can also include the written story. Category: Writing: Any story you have written. Category: Video: Contains a video, usually only having a few words to describe. Special Categories Most of these you should not need to add to a page. Only the categories Marked for Review and Unfinished Page should be added by a user that is not an admin. Adding categories with (ADMIN) beside them will get you a warning or a site block from editing depending on which, what kind of, and how many. *Needs Editing: For pages that are neither good enough for a poll nor easy enough to be fixed by reviewing. These pages are poorly written and/or require a significant amount of time to fix. (ADMIN) *Flagged for Deletion: Pages marked for deletion for various reasons. Vote on them to either keep/delete. (ADMIN) *Marked for Review: Pages that need further editing/fixing. *Meta: Important, site-related pages like the galleries or the listings. (ADMIN) *Unfinished Page: PART TWO COMING SOON! (Do not remove unless the page is no longer unfinished) *Site Rules: A listing of all the rules. Read. (ADMIN) *: A page for people who usually have the best pages. (ADMIN) *: Users. *: Admin team. (ADMIN) *: Chatmods. (ADMIN) *: This is the OC/User Submissions rebalancing category. (Luna Lovinci ONLY)' Categories Rules We're not a search engine, pages don't need Keywords. Categories are simple and straighforward ways of connecting people to similar pages. *If you have a video, make sure it has something to do with your talent. No random... stuff. *Make sure the categories are relevant to the page. *Make sure Music/Videos are loud enough for people to hear. *If you are reading, it is recommended that the story is yours or you have permission from the original author. Suggesting New Categories If you feel that a category you have in mind would be a useful addition to this site, leave a message on User: Luna Lovinci's talk page with the name of the category, reason(s) why you feel it should be added, and a general idea/list of pages that would fit the category. Again, we are not a search engine and categories are not keywords. Penalties for Adding New Categories OR Categories Violations *First time: 1 day/ violation. *Second time: 1 week/violation. *Third time: 1 month/violation. *Fourth time: 3 months/violation. *Fifth time: Permanent ban from editing. Removing/Adding an Admin-Only Category *Adding Suggested Reading to a page (not your own): 3 day ban. *Adding Suggested Reading to your own page: 1 week ban. *Adding Needs Editing to a page: Warning and then a 1 day ban for each time thereafter. Use Marked for Review. *Removing Needs Editing from a page that is not fixed: Warning and/or 3 day ban. *Removing Needs Editing from your own page without fixing anything: 1 week ban and your page is DELETED. '''IF YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED FOR ONE TYPE OF CATEGORIES-RELATED OFFENSE, WE WILL EXPECT THAT YOU HAVE READ ''ALL THE RELEVANT RULES ABOUT CATEGORIES AND SHOULD KNOW BETTER FROM THEN ON. 'Adding Suggested Reading to your own pages gets you an automatic week ban on top of anything else you have have accrued. ' Galleries, Blogs and User Pages Galleries are not articles. Blogs are not articles. User pages are not articles. Do not add categories to galleries that are not Meta (Admin-only). Do not add categories to blogs (other than the default one that is automatically published with each new blog). Do not add categories to User pages other than Users. If you add categories to a blog or a user page, you will be blocked in the same manner as if you were creating new categories or violating categories rules. Category:Site Rules